


✨Jealousy✨

by peachwinfinite



Series: Taewin Shots [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, because Markwin is popular in Korea(?), trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachwinfinite/pseuds/peachwinfinite
Summary: Hello guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating in a long time. Lately, I've been working none stop, I'm physically and mentally tired every day because of work; I work at a movie theater.This is just a little something that came up in my head when I saw a post on my twitter that Markwin is actually very popular in Korea(?) Markhyuk and Taewin who? I only know Markwin, I hope y'all like it!





	✨Jealousy✨

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating in a long time. Lately, I've been working none stop, I'm physically and mentally tired every day because of work; I work at a movie theater.
> 
> This is just a little something that came up in my head when I saw a post on my twitter that Markwin is actually very popular in Korea(?) Markhyuk and Taewin who? I only know Markwin, I hope y'all like it!

It was something really stupid.

Seriously.

There was no reason as to why Taeyong should be jealous. Sicheng is his boyfriend and Mark is like his own child. He trusted both of them with his life. So seriously, he shouldn't be jealous. But here he was, a frown adorning his face as he looked at the two boys soundly sleeping. In Sicheng's bed. With their arms around each other.

"I swear they are so cute~" -Donghyuk muttered besides him -"sometimes I think they are younger than me."

Taeyong sighted, dragging Donghyuk out of the room and closing the door behind them-"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Yes, but I was waiting for Mark so we could cuddle. Now I see why he didn't answer my texts either..."

"Well, now that you're here you can take him with you."

"Are you crazy?! I can't wake him up! He hasn't been sleeping properly no matter what I do... Knowing Mark he should have woken up when you opened the door. He's a light sleeper. This is the longest I've seen him sleep."

"But I want to cuddle with Sicheng!"

"Hyung, stop whining and just go to your own bed. They are soundly asleep; you would be a really bad person if you wake them up."

"Then cuddle with me..."

"Me? I don't like cuddling."

"You just told me you wanted to cuddle with Mark."

"Exactly, with Mark. I don't cuddle with anyone else. I'm going to sleep." -Donghyuk turned around and walked down the hall to his shared room with Mark. Sighting, Taeyong walked the other way into his shared room with Doyoung.

"What are you doing here?"

"This is my room too..."

"But you never sleep here."

"Mark is sleeping at Sicheng's..."

"Oh I see~ you're jealous."

"I am not!"

"Whatever suits your cup of tea."

Taeyong laid in bed as Doyoung turned of the lights. His bed felt empty. And although his sheets smelled like their laundry detergent, he didn't like it. He missed having Sicheng by his side, his warm and the sweet smell of his strawberry shampoo.

Taeyong didn't sleep a wink that night.


End file.
